Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: SEQUEL TO SHATTERED EMERALDS, HEALING RUBIES! SONADOW, MPREG, RAPE, SWEARING... RATED 'T', PEEPS! Sonic and Shadow get married and start a family, but an old enemy is out for revenge... And Shadow's on the recieving end. Can Sonic save his love? READ SEHR FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: MAI PEEPS! HELLOZ! WELCOME TO MAI SUPER AWESOME SEQUEL!

Sonic: Because the reviewers said, "Let there be a sequel to SE,HR!"

Shadow: I IZ EXCITED! I GETZ TO MARRY MAI SONIKKU!

Scourge: I'M EXCITED TOO! I GOT LET OUT OF THE CLOSET! YAAAYZ! Thanks sooo much, anon reviewer 1vampireAlpha52!

Sonic: Here's the thing! Disclaimer: insaneshadowfangirl doesn't own me & co. She owns the plot, any non-canon characters that may be necessary, herself, and her recipe for Breadless Toast...

Scourge: WARNINGS: MPREG! FOR REAL THIS TIME, I PROMISE! =D YAOI! RAPE! KIDNAPPING! EVIL GODS OF DARKNESS BENT ON REVENGE! SONADOW! SONIC UKE, SHADOW SEME! AT ONE POINT, SHADOW BOTTOMS, BUT IT'S RAPE, SO YOU SHOULD EXPECT IT! SUPER ANNOYING ALBINO HEDGEHOGS WHO ARE PROBABLY OOC, INSANE HAS NEVER PLAYED SONIC '06, AND DOESN'T INTEND TO! THERE IZ FLUUUUUUUFZ!

Insane: If you don't like it, LEAVE!

Shadow O.O I don't like it... Can I leave?

Insane: Hell to the naws! I NEEDZ YOUZ!

Scourge: R&R? Make Insane happy? She's less likely to lock us in the closet if she's happy... AND I DON'T WANNA GO BACK IN THERE! *sits in fetal position, rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb, muttering* S-soooooo d-dark... S-soooo c-cold... Ch-chains... S-sooo heavy...

Sonic: I think he's traumatized...

Shadow: No SHITZ, Sherlock.

Insane: Here comes the bride, all dressed in white... Let the fic begin!

~Chapter 1: Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies~

~Flashback: Narrator's POV~

_Shadow looked into those once-shattered emerald eyes, and Sonic looked back into the rubies that healed them._

_"I love you, my little blue fuzzball."_

_"I love you too, my ebony hero."_

_"I promise, Sonic. I won't ever leave you. I don't ever _want_ to leave you. Please, marry me..."_

_"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say..."_

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Gimme a break, gimme a break, break me offa piece o' that... brand new car. (I won't get sued NOW! HAHA!)

Back to the fic. Sorry for the early commercial.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

~Sonic's POV~

I haven't been this excited for a very long time. The closest I came was three months ago when I found out that Shadow and I were going to be parents- And I was squealing like a little girl and squeezing everyone in sight on that day.

Four months ago, I was raped twice by my worst enemy. Eggman had been attempting to get me pregnant. I'm not even going into how creepy that was... I had, oddly enough, a positive test afterwards, which turned out to be a false alarm, thank Chaos. I don't know what I'd do with the product of a rape by EGGMAN... Shadow, my true love for sure, had rescued me... And proposed.

Which brings us to today.

But first, a word on Mobian MPREG, because there won't be time to explain in later chapters. (A/N: ... It's going to be a loong day, I can tell... the poor fourth wall can't take much more abuse.)

Male Mobian Hedgehogs are one of the few species that can have a MPREG. An infant matures much faster inside a male than a female. Most people believe it's the hormone differences. Pregnancy is shortened to four months, meaning morning sickness and other symptoms become clear almost immediately. Babies have to be born through C-section, dudes don't have vaginas.

But back to today.

My wedding day.

I was the bride. And somehow, despite my protests, I was wearing the dress. Thanks, Amy.

Said Maid of Honor was fixing my veil, chattering happily about how great I looked, and how great her date went last night. After realizing that she wasn't really in love with me, she set out to find that real special someone. And I think she succeeded.

Although, that didn't stop me from getting in his face older-brother-style and telling him that if he EVER hurt her, he'd face my wrath. Said Mobian knew I wasn't kidding. After all, Espio KNOWS I keep my promises. But I know that the ninja chameleon keeps his promises, too. And I was happy that he and Amy were happy.

Our other Maid of Honor that was present dusted off her red and black dress that was identical to Amy's.

"It's almost showtime." Rouge said.

I nodded. I couldn't wait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Are your hedgehogs disobedient? Do they run off in your author's notes? Are you tired of looking for them? Yes? Then you need the Clozet Chainz! One punishment with these will leave your hedgehog terrified of a repeat experience and behaving much better! Side effects may include traumatization.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Scourge: *whimpers*

Sonic: Is that the ad you bought those chains from?

Insane: Yup! ^^

Shadow: Sheesh, Scourge, Sonic and I have been locked in the closet a hundred times! Why are you freaking out?

Scourge: Mommy...

Insane: I thought you hated your mom?

Back to the fic. ^^'

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Narrator's POV~

Shadow was pacing back and forth on the altar, nervous. It didn't help to know the identity of the priestess who would be marrying them.

The girl standing in front of the group had been the LAST person Shadow wanted to see. She didn't usually come into a story unless there was an emergency. So what was she doing here? The girl was a human, with big green eyes and rectangular glasses with black plastic frames. She had pale skin, framed by a mop of short brown hair. She was in her late teens, and was NOT a priestess.

The answer to Shadow's musings as to why she was here was simple. In this world, she presided over ALL weddings.

Along with everything else.

If you haven't figured it out yet, the girl was Insanity Fangirl. The Author herself. She normally stayed on the sidelines and dictated, but today was special. She was extremely excited. She was as excited as Sonic was.

That was why Shadow was nervous.

Insane didn't get excited unless bad things were going to happen in the near future. And she would know. After all, she made them happen.

Insane glared at the Narrator. "Listen. I may be in the story, but the fourth wall has to stay partially intact or the universe will implode or something."

Sorry, Insane.

Insane waved her hand and the music started to play.

First to walk down the aisle was Charmy, the unfortunate ring-bearer. He was unfortunate because he didn't want to be in the wedding, but was forced. And he didn't walk, he flew.

Following him was Cream, scattering flower petals.

After Cream came two of the Best Men. Tails, looking spiffy in a suit jacket, and Knuckles, also in a suit jacket, but looking more like a bum who had found it in the trash.

After the Best Men came two of the Maids of Honor. Rouge strutted down the aisle, grinning ear to ear at Shadow. Amy, too, was smiling, not the least bit jealous.

Cheese the Chao came next, spreading fresh flower petals.

And finally, the bride came. He was wearing a long white dress that Amy had tricked him into somehow, and Shadow had no idea about. If you looked at his belly, you could quite clearly see the bump that would one day soon be a baby hedgie. Sonic walked down the aisle, his arms linked with the remaining Maid of Honor and Best Man. Manic and Sonia had come all the way from Sonic Underground to walk their big brother down the aisle.

When Sonic stepped up to the altar and his siblings took their places, Shadow removed Sonic's veil to find that the blue fuzzball was grinning sheepishly beneath it, clearly embarrassed about wearing a dress. Shadow gazed into those gorgeous emeralds that had finally mended, and Sonic gazed back into the loving rubies, his smile going from sheepish to elated in a split second.

Insane began her speech.

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take this prego ball of fuzz, as yours, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through the good and the bad and whatever crazy shit I can come up with, under the sacred gaze of Chaos, and, both of you being immortal, never part?" (A/N: Peeps, Sonic's immortality is a side effect that cames from carrying Shadow's child. 'Cause their DNA mixed or whatever. My fic, my rules. ^^)

"I do."

"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take this sexy emo hedgie, as yours, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, through the good and the bad and whatever crazy shit I can come up with, under the sacred gaze of Chaos, and, both of you being immortal, never part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power I have as an Author, I now pronounce you married. KISS ALREADY, DAMMIT!"

Sonic and Shadow exchanged a passionate kiss that had the onlookers going, "Awwwwwwww..."

Then Shadow picked up his new spouse bridal style and carried him off.

~End Chapter~

Insane: Woot! It's REEEEEEAALY long!

Sonic YAYZ! I got married! And I'm prego!

Shadow: Why were you in this?

Insane: Don't ask questions!

Scourge: People, please, PLEASE, R&R. Insane is angry, and I really don't wanna go back in the closet... *whimpers*

~Insanity OUT!~


	2. Chapter 2

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: PEEPS! THE MOTHER OF ALL WARS HAS BEGUN!

Sonic: It has...?

Shadow: No, Insane's just being weird...

Scourge: PEEPS! I WROTE A STORY ABOUT MY TIME IN INSANE'S CLOSET! WE'RE ALL VERY SAD THAT THERE ARE LITTLE REVIEWS! SO, ADVERTISEMENT!

Sonic: There's also the tale of how Insane met the Tails Doll! Please check it out! And review! We'll give you cookies!

Shadow: Disclaimer: She does not own it. I have no clue why you people think she does.

Insane: Same warnings! FLAMES = TAILS DOLL ATTACK!

Scourge: So, the baby is here?

Insane: ^^ YEP! One for the hell of it, two 'cause I'm slow, three to tick readers off, and four to start the show!

~Chapter 2: A Bundle of Joy! Is it a Girl? Or is it a Boy? YAY RHYMES!~

~Narrator's POV~

The hospital staff were FRANTIC. Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, had just been carried in by Shadow the Hedgehog.

He was in labor.

It was time.

Four months of craziness - that included morning sickness, cravings for peanut-butter-and-pickle sandwiches, Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder, fending off Republicans and other anti-gays and yaoi haters, and insane authors deciding to insert themselves into the story - would all be worth it. (A/N: The. Fourth. Wall.)

To Shadow's discomfort, the doctors made him wait outside with Insane while they did the c-section.

And the black hedgie was NOT happy about it.

"Shadow, stop pacing. I promise, it'll all be okay."

Shadow stopped and glared at the Author. "Isn't that what you said before you started 'Don't Hurt my Faker'?"

Insane sighed. "Just calm down. The action doesn't start until next chapter."

Before Shadow could respond, the doctor came out. She was beaming.

"Are you ready, Mr. Hedgehog and Miss Fangirl?"

Insane stood up. "I can't wait, and Shadzie is gonna have a panic attack if he tries to wait. Let's go!"

The human and the hedgehog followed the doctor to the maternity area.

xoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxooxoxoxox o

Commercial: Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone died. The End.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o

Insane: BACKUP DISCLAIMER: I don't own the above commercial!

Sonic: Where's it from?

Insane: Review if you know!

Back to the fic!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxo

~Shadow's POV~

I walked into Sonic's room to find him laying in bed, cradling the baby, licking its fur clean and purring happily.

"Hey, Sonikku..."

Eyes half closed, he responded. "Hi, Shadzie..."

Insane, of course, just HAD to break the moment.

"HEEEEY! I wanna hold it!"

I only realized just then that I didn't know the gender. Insane took the child from Sonic and cuddled it close. Now I had a better view of my child, and could take in its appearance.

The hedgehog child was primarily jet black, like me. It had upturned quills, also like me. It had a little tuft of white chest fur, again like me. In resemblance to Sonic, it had blue streaks in its quills rather than red, and the strikes of color on its wrists and ankles were also a vibrant cobalt. The only speck of red on it was a star-shaped birthmark on its left temple.

It was the most beautiful child I've ever seen. But what was it?

Insane smiled warmly at me. "Congrats, Shadow. It's a girl."

My eyes fell on that birthmark. "Star," I said, "Star Maria Hedgehog."

~End Chapter~

Sonic: Insane! It's SHORT!

Insane: It's all I had time for.

Scourge: Check out the Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall!

Shadow: R&R those! And this!

~Insanity OUT!~


	3. Chapter 3

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: Peeps! I'm Here! But, uh... Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge are busy. So, back-up!

Tails Doll: Hello.

Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!

Insane: Wrong story, Boxy!

Box Ghost: Oh. *leaves*

Tails Doll: Insane owns nothing but Star Maria Hedgehog and herself. The warnings are the same, flame and I will come for you.

Insane: *does happy dance* I LOVE REVIEWS! SO, R&R!

~Chapter 3: The (REALLY REALLY ANNOYING (AND TOO LATE)) Warning!~

~Silver's POV~

_CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! WHO'D HAVE THOUGHT HE WAS STILL ALIVE? ! NOT ME! And he's out for revenge! I gotta warn Shadow and Sonic! But, uh... First I gotta go back in time._

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: Recycle!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Narrator's POV~

Sonic and Star were at the park, enjoying the nice weather. Fangirls, reporters, Democrats (xP), and other parents were fawning over the beautiful baby girl. Everyone who saw her agreed that her most captivating feature was her eyes. One minute, they were emerald-green, the next, ruby-red. They primarily stayed those colors, but sometimes flashed other colors, too. They seemed to change with her mood.

Sonic was for once uncaring about the scores of people thronging him. The blue furball was just happy to be spending time with his baby girl while Shadow was on a mission from G.U.N.

~With Shadow~

Shadow was returning to base after a successful mission. It was so top secret, however, that the author didn't tell me what it was. (A/N: *facepalm* Fourth Wall!)

He was happy it was over, and he could go spend time with his family. Shadow couldn't wait to see Sonic and Star.

He'd never make it back to base.

An orb of Chaos Energy hit him square in the back and he stumbled, falling on the ground. As he struggled to get up, the black furry heard calm footsteps coming right at him. Another orb struck him on the temple and knocked him out cold.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Commercial: What do you do if you live in a shoe and you ain't got no soul?

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Insane: I don't own that commercial, either!

Tails Doll: I assume you want them to tell you where it's from, then?

Insane: Yup! Review!

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

~Star's POV~

First of all, I am well aware that I'm a newborn. But, I'm also the daughter of the Ultimate Lifeform. Ergo, I'm a frickin' GENIUS. I can already speak, read, write and think coherently. I can even channel Chaos energy.

Alas, KNOWING HOW to do something and having your body mature enough to ACTUALLY do it are two entirely different things. I know how to walk, but my legs aren't developed enough. I know how to speak, but my mouth isn't ready. I know how to write, but my paws aren't strong enough. It's really annoying.

My daddy has described me as a living Chaos Emerald. He says I give off Chaos Energy in enormous amounts. Guess that means I'm really strong. My mommy says he can't wait 'til he can race with me. I've seen how fast he goes, and I can't wait, either.

The strange thing is, when I see other kids with THEIR mommies and daddies, it's always a man and a woman. My parents are both men. It confused me at first, but then I heard Auntie Insane use the term "MPREG baby" when describing me. She has a funny name, but she knows just how smart I am.

Mommy and I were on the bench at the park. He had shooed away all the annoying reporters, and was now bottle feeding me. It tasted so good! I sucked happily, purring as I did so. I was at peace, enjoying the quiet. I think I get that from Daddy.

That's when a big hole opened up in the air and dumped an albino hedgehog face first onto the grass.

Mommy about had a heart attack. not knowing what else to do, I began to wail.

"Silver!" Mommy shouted while attempting to calm me down. "What the HELL! ?"

"Sonic!" The weird white hedgehog exclaimed. "Thank Chaos I found - IS THAT A BABY? ! ? ! ? !"

"No," Mommy said sarcastically, "It's a turnip."

"Oh." What an idiot.

"YES IT'S A BABY YOU IDIOT!" See? Even Mommy agrees. "Why are you here, Silver?"

The albino, Silver, said, "I came to warn you and Shadow that... HE'S back... And wants revenge. HE'S going to go after Shadow!"

Mommy's eyes went wide. "No! HE'S dead! We killed HIM!"

"HE'S still alive."

At that moment, Auntie Insane walked up. "Hey guys, what's new?"

"Insane!" Mommy practically shouted. "Please babysit Star! I'll make it up to you!"

"Um... Okay."

Mommy handed me to Insane and turned to Silver. "We've gotta find Shadow!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Commercial: Imma have my pie and eat it too.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

~?'s POV (Even though it's pretty obvious)~

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I can finally have my revenge on that black furball! Now that I've captured him, no-one will get in my way! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~End of Chapter~

Tails Doll: Who was that?

Insane: It's a secret!

Tails Doll: Okaaaay...

Insane: Peeps! R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	4. Chapter 4

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: Hello, mai peeps! Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge are back... With a surprise! Meet my newest Adoptee!

Silver: Hi!

Sonic: Expect a new Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall soon!

Silver: Starring ME!

Shadow: Do the thing!

Silver: Ok! Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN IT! AT ALL! Same warnings! Flamers will wake up to the sound of "Can you feel the Sunshine?" and an evil plushie with a butcher's knife!

Insane: WAFFLES!

Silver: WHERE! ? ! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE WAFFLES! *start running around looking for nonexistent waffles*

Scourge: Uhhhhh... His flaw is that he's waffle-obsessed?

Insane: *sigh* What are you gonna do...? Peeps! R&R!

~Chapter 4: Never Leave an Infant with an Insane Author and Other Important Life Lessons~

~Insane's POV (WOOOT! IT'S MAI TURN!)~

I had arrived with Star at my house, then realized it was ill-equipped to care for an infant. So, I went to Sonic and Shadow's house. The door was locked, and they were smart enough not to give me a key, so I had to kick it down. Sadly, the neighbors saw me and called the cops. After explaining the situation to them, I asked them if they wanted coffee, which scared them off almost immediately, even though this wasn't my house and the food was fairly normal, the Central City Cops know me well enough to refuse anything I offer, as well as keep a ten-foot distance from me at all times.

Afterward, I put Star in the swing and began digging through my backpack, throwing the contents behind me as I looked. A chainsaw, no, a flamethrower, no, an AK-47, I meant to give that to Shadow for Christmas, oh, well, a medieval flail, no, (that one lodged in the wall) Flame sword, no, Magic Wand, uhh... gotta take that back to the Harry Potter universe... Fenton Thermos... Why the hell do I even HAVE that... Oh, yeah, the Box Ghost... sledgehammer, no... Chaos, as much as I love this stuff, none of it will help me take care of an infant! And don't ask why I have all that stuff in my bag. Being an author is dangerous. The plus is that I can break the Fourth Wall whenever I want! Like now! HIIIIIII, READERS!

I've decided that I'm in way over my head... Who should I call to help me? Maybe my cousin, Mephiles? Yeah, that's a good idea!

oxoxoxo

Commercial: Insane no own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. They owners no sell to crazy peeples who has no monyes. Maybe they sell to crazy peeples with monyes. I no know.

xoxoxox

~?'S POV (ummmm... It's still painfully obvious who he is, but...)~

I was standing over my captive, fully enjoying the fear in Shadow's eyes. It wasn't often that fear was present, after all. He knew who I was, of course. After all, how could he forget me?

"So, my little Shadow... Did you miss me?"

His rather snarky reply? "How do you talk without a mouth?"

I facepalmed. I was about to say something equally snarky back, but was interrupted by a ringing phone. I abandoned my prisoner, leaving him chained to my bed, and walked out of the room to pick up the phone.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Well, that's no way to talk to your favorite cousin."

My mood instantly brightened. I highly enjoyed speaking with Insane, even if she is the only one I've ever feared.

"Insanity! My Princess of Darkness! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mephiles. I was wondering if you had any idea how to take care of an infant?"

Strange question. And why ask ME? "Uhhh... I have no idea..."

"Oh, well, I'll find someone else. BYE!"

"Good-bye, Insanity~, have a good day."

That phone call may have seemed really OOC for me, but you have to watch how you act around Insane.

The phone rang again, and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"DAMMIT! QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

*click*

Okay then. Time to get back to raping Shadow.

xoxoxox

Commercial: Don't try this at home, kids. Insane is completely off her rocker.

oxoxoxo

~Insane's POV~

Okay, something is up with Mephiles. He only calls me "Princess of Darkness" when he's doing something he knows will get the shit beat outta him... I better call Amy and have her look after Star.

~Later~

"Don't worry, Insane, we'll be fine!"

"Thanks Amy."

I headed off to Mephiles' house, not realizing I wasn't the only one going that direction.

oxoxoxo

Commercial: Where da heck is da stoopid computer room! ?

xoxoxox

~Shadow's POV~

That bastard had finally left me alone to wallow in my misery. I felt pain all over; This must be how poor Sonic felt after Eggman raped him. Ironic, how both of our virginity was stolen by our worst enemy. I had never hated Mephiles more. He stole me from my lover and daughter, violated me, and left me to ponder it in the dark. Fuckin' ass.

~End Chapter~

Insane: For those of you who guessed Mephiles *cough*everyone*cough*, You were right!

Shadow: Hey, how come you have unlimited Fourth Wall breaking power?

Insane: I'm the author and I PAY for the damn Fourth Wall!

Silver: I didn't know it cost money...

Sonic: On a different note, remind me to never ask Insane to baby-sit again. Worst idea ever.

Insane: Peeps! R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	5. Chapter 5

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: Peeps! I'm not crazy!

Sonic: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH INSANE? ! ? !

Insane: But I'm NOT crazy! I'm borderline psychotic!

Sonic: Ok, you're Insane. Sorry for doubting you.

Silver: Uhhh... How do you know that she's Insane?

Insane: The Internet.

Silver: *is confused* O_o

Insane: They can't put anything on the Internet that isn't true, you know.

Shadow: Where'd you hear that?

Scourge: The Internet.

Silver: ... I'm surrounded by psychos. *sweatdrop*

Insane: Yup! ^^ *happy dance*

Scourge: I'll do that stupid thing. INSANE DON'T OWN IT! QUIT ASKING IF YOU CAN BORROW IT! SAME WARNINGS!

Sonic: BEWARE OF THE TAILS DOLL, FLAMERS!

Insane: These A/N are getting too long again. Enjoy the fic, and R&R!

* * *

Chapter 5: One Miffed Blue Mama, One Annoying Albino, One Insane Author, and an Evil God of Darkness Getting Beat Up in a Pear Tree~

* * *

~Sonic's POV~

"Okay, Silver. Where are we going?"

"Ummmm... To be honest, I was hoping you knew."

"IDIOT!"

I did my best not to kill the annoying albino on the spot. It had been pretty obvious that Silver's warning had come too late, and not just due to the title of chapter three. I hadn't heard from Shadow in a while, and he should've been home hours ago.

All of a sudden, Insane ran up, out of breath. "DAMMIT SONIC! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE FOURTH WALL, LIKE, A MILLION TIMES!"

"Uhhh... Where the fuck is my baby?"

"With your ex-stalker."

"Oh."

"Anyway, my cousin seems to be up to something. Any idea what?" She turned to Silver.

"Who's your cousin?"

"Right, you don't know. Mephiles the Dark."

Silver screamed and tried to run off, but Insane grabbed him by the potleaf on his head.

"OW!"

"Silver," I said, exasperated, "We NEED you. You have to stay. Plus, Insane is the only one Mephiles has ever feared."

"The god of darkness is afraid of a TEENAGE HUMAN? I don't believe it."

"She's THAT crazy."

"Listen up, you two. We can stand here and argue about whether or not Mephykins is afraid of lil' ol' me, or we can go rescue Shadow."

Silver stared. "How did you know?"

Insane sighed. "I AM THE ILIBIS TRIGGER!"

"REALLY? ! ? !"

_SMACK!_

"NO YOU IDIOT, I'M THE CHAOSDAMN AUTHOR AND I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

At that point, I realized I needed therapy. And a vacation.

* * *

Commercial: OOOOOOOH, THE CAPTAIN LOVED THE LADIES, AND HE FOUND HIMSELF A WIFE. NOW HE'S WISHIN' HE WERE FISHIN', BUT HE'S ON THE HOOK FOR LIFE. WEEEEELL, I GUESS HE SHOULDN'TA 'OUGHTER, BUT HE DROWNED HER IN THE WATER. AND DEN A FLOUNDER DOWNED HER. THAT'S WHY THEY NEVER FOUND 'ER.

* * *

Insane: Again, I don't own the commercial. This is a really hard one, so if you get it right you will be acknowledged at the end of the story!

Sonic: The same goes for the one about the shoes a few chapters back.

Fic!

* * *

~Narrator's POV~

Insane, those cookies were delicious - OH! We're on! ? Ahem...

Insane, Sonic, and Silver crept up the hill towards the old, creepy mansion that Insane _insisted_ belonged to her cousin. When they reached the side of the building, they heard the sounds of heartbreaking screams of pain coming from the second floor window above them.

Sonic gritted his teeth in anger. Silver edged away from him nervously, having never seen the blue blur this peeved before.

Insane, however, was too intent on her task at hand to pay any attention to the two hedgies behind her. She was attempting to take the screen out of the window. The house was cloaked in dark energy, making this task impossible - unless, your name happens to be Insanity Fangirl, one of the few people who can get through this energy.

And even for Insane, it was difficult and slow-going. But, a short while after the screams had subsided and sobs could be heard, Insane had completed her task and the trio were climbing into the building.

Sadly, at that moment the door on the other side of the room opened to reveal Mephiles, whose pleased expression turned to one of complete and utter shock when he saw his three uninvited guests, two looking pissed off and one, I'm sure you can guess which, looking rather scared.

And then, Sonic and Insane charged.

* * *

Commercial: Sorry, peeps, this fic is rated "T", so I can't put the gory scene where Mephiles gets the shit beat outta him by a crazy author and a pissed blue mama. I will say that it involved every weapon Insane had in her bag last chapter, not including the Fenton Thermos, the AK-47, and the magic wand. (I own nothing.) Besides, I think your imagination would do a better job than me.

* * *

~Sonic's POV~

I stepped over Mephiles' unconscious form, cursing his Chaosdamn immortality. Shadow had made it so I never would have to worry about being raped by Eggman again, but all I could do in return was hope that this beating will make him think before going after MY Shadow again.

I had more pressing things to worry about. I ran up to the room where the screams had been coming from earlier.

And there he was. My loving ruby. Chained down, a sobbing mass of red and black quills. I ran for him, throwing my arms around him.

He immediately stopped crying. "Sonikku~."

He purred. I undid the chains and snuggled into his chest fur. Insane came in afterward.

"You look tired. Both of you. I'm gonna use my powers as an author to send you home, okay? And I'll tell Amy to look after Star tonight. I'm sure she won't mind."

There was a flash of light, and Shadow and I appeared in our own bed. Immediately, we snuggled together, for once happy.

* * *

Insane: Well, that's it!

Sonic: WHAT!

Insane: Except for the Epilogue, of course. =D

Sonic: *facepalm*

Insane: Peeps! R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


	6. Epilogue

Mended Emeralds, Loving Rubies

Insane: G'day, peeps!

Silver: Uhhhh... Are you alright?

Insane: I sure am, mate!

Sonic: WTF are you doing?

Insane:Crikey! Marine the Raccoon should be here, but she's late. So, I'm imitating her!

Marine: I'm here, mates!

Insane: Good. Do the thing, so we can announce the reviewers who got the commercial references!

Marine: Mates! Insane doesn't own anything!

Insane: Thanks, Marine! Now, here's the commercials!

1. Not mentioned, but no-one recognized it, so I'll tell you what it was.

* * *

Commercial: Gimme a break, gimme a break, break me offa piece o' that... brand new car. (I won't get sued NOW! HAHA!)

* * *

The last three words are actually "Kit-Kat Bar". (I don't own it!)

* * *

2. The Ugly Barnacle

* * *

Commercial: Once there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly, everyone died. The End.

* * *

Answer: Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Reviewers: RALF (Anon), InsertUnoriginalPenNameHere.

* * *

3. Shoes.

* * *

Commercial: What do you do if you live in a shoe and you ain't got no soul?

* * *

Answer: Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Sadly, no-one got it.

* * *

4. Song.

* * *

Commercial: OOOOOOOH, THE CAPTAIN LOVED THE LADIES, AND HE FOUND HIMSELF A WIFE. NOW HE'S WISHIN' HE WERE FISHIN', BUT HE'S ON THE HOOK FOR LIFE. WEEEEELL, I GUESS HE SHOULDN'TA 'OUGHTER, BUT HE DROWNED HER IN THE WATER. AND DEN A FLOUNDER DOWNED HER. THAT'S WHY THEY NEVER FOUND 'ER.

* * *

Answer: This came from the deleted scenes of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (Movie) The closest reviewers to giving a complete answer were:

* * *

liGHTS oUT (Anon):

The wide window from a series of unfortunate events by lemony snicket ( yay stupid book report books were good 4 sonething)

* * *

canikostar99: wait! wait! wait! i know this one! i heard it i heard it what was the name? *ends up googling it* count olaf! he was in that series of unfortunate events! i haven't watched that one in a couple years i'm surprised it even sounded familiar! and you never said anything about how we could get it that means i win points too hm maybe i should go after the shoes too... just for good measure but it means tracking it back down ah well the chapter was lovely hm wonder how well i could deal with his dark energy honestly i'm not really scared of the dark at all i love hanging out in the closet with all the lights blocked out and i love every second of your writing update soon!

* * *

Insane: Congrats to all who figured it out, and thanks to those whom have the patience to deal with my really long A/N. Again, I own nothing. Please enjoy my Epilogue, and stay tuned for the next sequel.

* * *

Epilogue: Six Years Later.

* * *

~Star's POV~

I skipped down the road, happily singing.

_"Rolling around at the speed of sound, _

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow._

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, _

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out! _

_Must keep on moving ahead,_

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead. _

_Trusting in what you can't see, _

_Take my lead I'll set you free. _

_Follow me, set me free, _

_Trust me and we will escape from the city. _

_I'll make it through, follow me. _

_Follow me, set me free, _

_Trust me and we will escape from the city. _

_I'll make it through prove it to you. _

_Follow me! Oh yeah! _

_Danger is lurking around every turn,_

_Trust your feelings, got to live and learn._

_I know with some luck that I'll make it through,_

_Got no other options, only one thing to do!_

_I don't care what lies ahead, _

_No time for guessing, follow my plan instead._

_Find the next stage, no matter what that may be. _

_Take my lead, I'll set you free. _

_Follow me, set me free, _

_Trust me and we will escape from the city. _

_I'll make it through, follow me. _

_Follow me, set me free, _

_Trust me and we will escape from the city._

_I'll make it through through, prove it to you. _

_Follow me! Follow me! I'll make it through, Oh Yeah!"_

It was my absolute favorite song. And my absolute favorite day, too. It was my sixth birthday. I was so excited that my eyes were golden!

I checked the time, and my eyes flashed blue. Crud. I'm late.

The neighborhood was probably left wondering which supersonic hedgehog had shattered their windows with a sonic boom THIS time.

I ran into the house to find everyone I knew and loved waiting patiently for my arrival. There were my best friends, Singe and Stephen, my parents, Insane, Gem, her parents: Knuckles and Rouge, Stephen's parents: Scourge and Rosy, (A/N: In this story, Scourge turned over a new leaf about five and a half years beforehand, due to the birth of his son.) Singe's parents: Silver and Blaze, the twins, Grace and Dusk, their parents: Espio and Amy, Tails, Cream, Miss Vanilla, Cheese, The Babylon Rouges, Marine the Raccoon, Gramma Aleena, Grandpa Jules, Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sonia, and Uncle Manic.

I was startled to see Insane flirting with Uncle Manic. She told me she had a crush... But I had no clue it was Manic.

Mommy ran up to me. "Here's my birthday girl!"

"Happy Birthday, Star!" Stephen glomped me.

"Thanks, Steviekins!" He blushed at the nickname.

"Come on, Star!" Daddy called. "Cake time!"

As Stephen and I headed for the table, I could've sworn I saw the shadow of a person duck out of sight in the window.

Was someone watching?

~End of Story~

Insane: That's a wrap!

Sonic: Uhhh... Who's in the window?

Insane: The enemy for the sequel! I thought that was obvious!

Star: Can't wait 'till next time!

Insane: PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE R&R!

~Insanity OUT!~


End file.
